iPod Shuffle Novel
by Selfless-Ki
Summary: Something went wrong with their relationship... and their love used to be unbreakable... So, what's happened? -Kakashi/Kagome pairing . Rating T - Rating M for language in later chapters. -Plot based on Song requests and iPod Shuffle songs.
1. Don't Forget

**AN: Okay, so I got this idea to write a story based on Song Title Prompts alone which can be requested by you guys, or I'll just use my iPod shuffle feature for a song prompt. **

**Warning: The chapters lengths will vary. This first chapter is the Intro/Prologue, so it is short. **

**Kakashi/Kagome pairing. Random time; AU. **

* * *

_"Somewhere we went wrong, __We were once so strong, _

_Our love is like a song, __You can't forget it,"_

_- **Don't Forget**, _**Demi Lovato**

* * *

**1. Don't Forget**

**-Intro- **

She was at a loss what to do, besides stare. It was like watching something horribly stunning - the horrible part being the one that she loves breaking her heart. The stunning part, was the fact that no matter how much it hurt her, she couldn't look away, almost as if she was afraid she'll miss something. What? She doesn't know.

She blinked, and felt a few tears escape her eyelids, before securing her eyes shut, finally blocking off the sight that was inevitable. Though, despite not seeing him leave, a feeling of a cold, sharp sensation tore through her heart, almost cutting her deeply.

She opened her eyes again, not paying attention to her raven colored locks as they blew in her vision, trying to block away the scene like a blanket protecting her from the dark. But, she saw him.

He was walking away from her. His silver hair, defying gravity in it's own right swaying softly with the gentle breeze of air that was flowing by.

She had known he wasn't staying in her village for too long, he'd even told her so when they began to see each other. Though, it didn't hurt less as she watched him go, trying to figure out why he was leaving earlier than he said he would. Did she say or do something wrong? He probably didn't want her as much as she wanted him... she probably lead herself to believe different than he was hoping for.

But, she couldn't help bringing up that she should have known that he wouldn't stay, and it didn't make her situation any better. A few tears broke free from her eylids as she squeezed them shut, trying to forget the image before her. Kakashi didn't promise her anything, but yet she deluded herself into thinking he'd stay.

How did this happen?

_Why_ did this _always_ happen to her?

"Goodbye, Kagome," he called softly over his shoulder, his empty voice breaking her heart even more.

* * *

_"Somewhere we went wrong, Our love is like a song,_

_But you won't sing along, You've forgotten, about us,"_

* * *

**AN: You guys aren't limited to any specific genres or specific artists. You're free to request any song from any genre or artist, and I'll write to them.**

** I get my inspiration from songs anyways. Or, I'll just resort to shuffling my iPod if no one requests anything. **

**But, how was this? **


	2. Already Over

**AN: All the Chapters are connected, btw. **

**Up next; **_**If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time**_** – R. Kelly **

**And then, **_**My Immortal**_** – Evanescence**

* * *

"_My best defense, running from you,_

_I can't resist, take all you want from me,_

_Breaking slowly," – __**Already Over**__, _**Red**

* * *

**2. Already Over **

Kakashi was a few things, and falling for someone wasn't one of them.

The Fourth Hokage had generally sent him and his team to the Land of Wind in hopes of persuading their Shrine Maiden to give Konoha her blessing and to help keep the Kyuubi sealed in Minato's pregnant lover's body before they become under attack. But something happened; he really didn't expect for it to happen so fast.

The day he met her he found himself drawn to her… the shrine maiden's daughter, and the up and coming heiress, he could hardly get any work done while in her presence. He was only supposed to speak to her mother, but it was like the girl was calling to him – like something was demanding it.

Needless to say, Kakashi didn't believe in love at first sight. Especially not whenever he had just lost a teammate in a mission and his female teammate wouldn't speak to him because of it, even though she used to be wildly infatuated with him. No, he wouldn't even entertain the thought to be the reason for being drawn to the maiden's girl, because if love at first sight was real, then why didn't he love Rin back?

He was at a loss of what to do. He was running out of options. The only thing he could think of was to leave her.

And that's what he did.

His team – consisted of Iruka, Asuma, and Gai, had to leave with him abruptly as well, though none of them knew why. They were assigned to stay there a little longer what with the aftershock of war still going on. But, they supposed that they completed their mission, so it was fair enough.

"Do you think Higurashi-san will arrive to Konoha in time?" Iruka questioned, eyeing Kakashi carefully.

"She will," he answered emptily. _I left her, and now I feel worse_…

"…And her daughter…?" Gai narrowed his eyes on Kakashi's form walking slowly in front of him and their makeshift teammates.

"Isn't coming,"

His teammates exchanged confused glances. What was that supposed to mean, anyways? They knew that the Yondaime requested for the current shrine maiden, but Nami Higurashi was about to resign from her position; which would mean, her daughter was up next with her being the heiress and all. Why wasn't she going to Konoha as well?

"Why isn't Kagome arriving? Hokage-sama said that it would be the work of two priestesses," Iruka's dark eyes fixed in front of him as he thought over everything that had happened during their stay at Sunset Shrine, though he came up with a blank.

"She still has training to do," Kakashi's voice was cold. Why won't his team just leave this alone; it isn't their business why Kagome isn't arriving to Konoha. The truth is, he can't stand to have her near him, that he's falling steadily… but the other half to that was that he couldn't stand to be away from her.

Kakashi was at a loss what to do.

From what he could tell, before anything had a chance to begin between them, it was already over.

* * *

**AN: Keep those requests coming! I'm doing them ****all****! **

**Side Note: Sorry that this chapter was _also_ short. I couldn't put Kagome in here yet though. **

**Updates: I should update nearly everyday, but I might surprise you even then. ;D**

**Requests? Or Reviews? :D I'm welcoming them all. **


	3. If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time

**AN: Thanks for the reviews; **

**Warning: Some things are A.U. in here. **

***Up next; **_**My Immortal**_** – Evanescence **

**Then, **_**When Two Became One**_** – (When I figure out which artist it is by… if I can't, then I'm going to have to skip it)**

* * *

_Funny how time goes by,_

_And blessings are missed in the blink of an eye_

**– **_**If**__**I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time**_** – R. Kelly**

* * *

**3. If I Could Turn Back the Hands of Time **

"Kagome, doll," her mother dazzled about the room rocking from heel to heel as she packed their clothes and rosaries and the tools they needed for sealing. "Can you hand me those bows and swords?" and battle weapons in case the war with Iwagakure got out of hand in Konoha.

"Of course, hahaue," Kagome turned slowly to pick up the items her mother asked for.

Kagome stood by her mother as she surreptitiously packed the both of their bags after explaining to Kagome _why_ she had to go to Konoha with her. Of course, the young girl was still a bit heartbroken that Kakashi had just left her here days ago, expecting only her mother to follow him back. Well, little does he know, her mother wasn't allowing her to stay here alone.

Her abilities weren't strong enough to fend for herself. Sometimes she wondered if she could ever have the ability to bend time to her will, and reset everything to the day she met him… to either make sure she doesn't do anything wrong…. Or to make sure that she just didn't get attached to the teenage boy in the first place… it'd save her a lot of heartache.

She felt a numb, dulling pain in her eyes as she thought over him walking away, a small tear making its way around her smooth cheek. She thought she had refused to cry anymore, she told herself stubbornly. _Especially after..._ but she didn't even want to think about it.

That was irrelevant.

The issue now was… Kagome is going to have to face her could-have-been way too soon for her liking.

Turning back time would have been great…

* * *

Kakashi stared at his sensei bewilderingly. What the hell was going through that blonde's head; he didn't quite understand it quite well enough. So, instead of replying noncommittally like he usually would, he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Whether or not you told her that she doesn't need to come," Minato began slowly, sitting down at his desk, while eyeing his pregnant lover to make sure she had her footing – though he could be there in a flash if she lost it. "We kind of need her more than anything. It takes two –!"

He cut himself off as he saw Kushina grunt, getting ready to fall to the floor, face first; her stomach – heavy and round in front of her pulling her to the ground, but luckily Minato had flashed over to her side, catching her before she even hit the ground.

"Damn," Kushina muttered to herself. "My balance just flew out the window, 'ttebane. I wonder if Naruto's going to be clumsy?" she mused to herself in wonder, as she clutched Minato's shoulder tightly in her hands, though Minato didn't show discomfort towards the grip.

Minato stared carefully at the woman before setting her upright and leading her to his desk to sit at his chair.

"Any who," he said, looking sternly into Kushina's eyes. "I told you to take it easy; wobbling around here isn't going to help anything. You need rest; the priestesses from Sunset Shrine should be here by tomorrow."

Kakashi felt his heart clench when he heard his sensei confirm what he's been trying to tell the young ninja all day. That Kagome was going to be arriving in Konoha. He wanted to apologize… to see her, but he knew he couldn't. Not after leaving her like that. But, he left for good reason.

He felt himself losing control of the situation… That he was becoming too attached.

He wished that he could go back, to fix his mistake, so that he never left her… but that was just wishful thinking…

* * *

**AN: Another Short chapter… Yeah. I'm trying to bump up the number of words, but it's just not happening. D: **

**I'll keep trying though.**

**And sorry for updating late; I got caught up in family stuff. xD**

**Requests? Reviews? **


	4. My Immortal

**Next;** _When Two Become One_ – **Spice Girls?**

**Then; **_Why_** – Rascal Flatts **

**-Still Accepting Requests-**

* * *

"_Your face; it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,_

_Your voice; it chased away, all the sanity in me,_"

– _**My Immortal**_, Evanescence

* * *

**4. My Immortal **

She and her mother stood in the Yondaime's office in front of the Hokage and his lover, both wearing their similar miko garments, though Kagome's hakamas was a little different than Nami's. Both women were wearing similar white haoris that was loose enough to cover up most of the well-endowment of their chests, though.

But similarities in attire nearly ended there. Kagome's puffy, but waist-hugging, pants were a crimson red color, while her mother's were almost black in comparison, being a dark blue; yet they both wore the same sandals that separated their big toe from the rest; tan maintenance sandals with socks.

That wasn't the only difference between the priestesses; Nami's dark brown hair was short and cut a little past her ears, while Kagome's blue-black waist-length locks were pulled down into a low ponytail tied with a white ribbon, waving near the ends as short bangs fell across the top half of her face.

It was obvious she didn't get most of her looks from her mother either, actually, though both women were beautiful, obviously so.

Nami Higurashi was a woman with warm chocolate brown eyes that told a tale of long hardships, and wisdom, while Kagome's dimmed sapphire eyes told of her life of being broken and repaired nearly over, and over again in possibly an endless cycle – but she remarkably had a few of her mother's features, the small dainty button-like nose, and the loose waves of her hair – even the small petite, and often mistaken as fragile, figure. That was about it, the rest, left the woman with the Hokage behind the desk to marvel in wonder.

'_Kagome must have taken similarities from her father, then_,' the Yondaime's lover thought breathily.

Kushina stared at the two, losing her attention to her reverence of the religious women, rubbing her stomach gently and thinking of her unborn son with a smile on her face. She wouldn't mind two cute men walking around her house… an awed girlish grin spread across her face, thwarting her usual personalities and antics. _Our little Naruto…Though, he _might_ be clumsy_, she reminded herself.

"Hello, Nami-sama," Minato bowed partially to the elder priestess, and then to Kagome as well. "Miss Kagome."

"Hello Hokage-sama," the women responded in synch, both bowing slightly as well to show their respect to Konoha's village leader.

"This is my love, Kushina," Minato grinned.

Kushina snapped out of her girly thoughts, and looked back to the women with a polite smile on her face. "Hello, Higurashi-san and… Higurashi-san,"

Nami smiled in response, nudging her daughter to get rid of the sad smile that was now marring what Kushina had earlier considered to be her beauty.

Kushina narrowed her eyes in curiosity at the young girl, _Meh; something must be on her mind, ne?_

* * *

Kakashi, sitting on his place above a civilian store's roof, looked over to Iruka as the Chuunin walked towards the Hokage tower – most likely to give the Hokage his most recent mission report, from what Kakashi could tell – and he made his way toward him easily falling in step besides the lower ranked shinobi.

Iruka, noticing that his friend must have wanted something to be walking with him, suddenly stopped walking. He glanced over to the silver haired guy and raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi-sempai…?"

Kakashi's mask-covered mouth formed a thin line as he met Iruka's questioning gaze. "I decided to go to the Hokage tower with you; I need to run something in, anyways."

That brought both of Iruka's eyebrows up in surprise.

"Don't look at me like that…"

"You probably could have done this earlier while you were in there, Kakashi…" Iruka trailed off, looking pointedly at the tower. "You _do_ realize that, right?"

Kakashi didn't answer, instead thinking of _who_ would be in there, instead of when he could have run his errand. He knew _she_ was there, he heard from the guards guarding the gates of Konoha just a moment ago. Of course, he kind of wants to see why she arrived to Konoha despite what he said, so he planned turning in his mission report that was due five hours ago right now instead.

"Let's just go, alright?" he snapped, his voice betraying nothing but irritation.

He didn't want to walk in there alone…

Kakashi and Iruka were now at the doors of the Hokage's office, and Kakashi could easily hear his sensei chatting amiably with the two women that he was expecting to be in there already. His lip quirked in the smallest motion at the thought of seeing her again… but, he had some thoughts in mind about how to go about this.

Iruka knocked timidly on the Yondaime's door with two raps.

_Tap – Tap … _

There was a shuffling in the room for a few seconds in response before the calm call of Minato's voice reached their ears craftily. "Come in!"

Iruka slid the door open and revealed just what Kakashi was expecting. On the far left side of the large office were Kagome and her mother, though while her mother turned to look at who entered, Kagome kept her eyes straight ahead staring out the Hokage's window, eyes narrowing slightly as she felt the new auras around the room, trying to force her own emotions down her throat, choking back an inaudible sob.

'_Good Job, Kagome_,' she thought, braving a small glance from the corner of her eyes to the shinobi who's caught her heart's attention, feeling the rush of her blood go to her cheeks.

"Ah, Iruka-san," Minato said, "Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi wasn't looking at him; he was still staring at the young priestess he had left a week ago with remorse in his eyes – unknowingly – and a frown on his face.

Kagome's eyes got harder, but she turned and finally turned to look at him, and his companion of entry.

He met her gaze intently, his shining black orbs staring into glassy sapphires with a sudden burst of emotions rushing through his system.

'_I-I'm sorry, Kagome…_'

* * *

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone, all along,_"


	5. 2 Become 1

**AN: I hope I've got the right song, if not, I'm sorry; .-.**

**Up Next: **_Why_** – Rascal Flatts **

**Then: **_Safe and Sound_** – Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Kakashi's age group: **17-18

**Kagome:** 16

* * *

**"**_Set your spirit free, _

_It's the only way to be,_ **" **

**– 2 Become 1, Spice Girls**

* * *

**5. 2 Become 1 **

"Higurashi-sama, Kagome-san," Minato began. "You can begin when I get done in the office. You're going to need a well-closed off room, right?"

"That's right, Hokage-sama," Kagome's mother answered, seeing that Kagome's eyes were glued elsewhere, specifically on a teenage shinobi that had entered the office not too long ago with another shinobi that had left moments before. "Of course, I'm going to need to have Kagome-chan go pick up the supplies from the appartment first, right Kagome?"

Kagome didn't answer for a moment before her dulled sapphire eyes met her mother's gray ones, silently thanking her for the excuse to leave the room. _Thank you, haha-ue... _"Hai, I shouldn't be gone too long; we're set up just a few blocks away, if it's no bother?" she questioned the Hokage hopefully.

"No, no. Of course not," Minato grinned. "Take all the time you need."

Kushina, whom was sat beside her lover in his office chair stared intently between the two teenagers whom haven't spoken to each other since Kakashi had entered the room, yet their eyes tended to wander to each other - though, in Kakashi's case, his gaze never left. _Love troubles?_ she wondered before a smile lit her face. "Yes, take as much time as you need, 'Gome-chan."

A smile lit Kagome's face wistfully as she bowed to the Hokage and his lover, and she turned to exit the room. She had a strong feeling that she wouldn't be traveling alone. Matter of fact, she knew that the silver headed boy was going to follow out after her, but she couldn't help but want him to.

Soon enough she felt the telltale signs of the male being right on her heels as he caught up to her and matched her pace for pace. And even though Kagome knew he was beside her, neither one of them talked for the longest. Heartache was the feeling that she felt coming over her, and she just wanted it to stop.

"Kagome," he murmured beside her. She kept walking, though. "I... I didn't want you to come here..."

Confusion. _What did he say?_, she thought, her mind was blurring everything he said together in the worse possible way, but she couldn't help but turn that hurt into anger -she's tired of hurting. The hurt left her open for more... Anger, she could use to mold to her use; even if she would get exhausted. It's easier to overcome. _Who does he think he is? He didn't want me to come here? - It's his fault that -_

Despite everything she was thinking, her voice came emptily to the male beside her, and she didn't even look his way. "What?"

_Maybe, I'll wake up from the bad things and life, and get a grip_.

"It's always you... when you're around me," he began, feeling his heartbeat thud heavily against his chest as he stared at her. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry..."

Kagome finally stopped walking, Kakashi halting immediately after, watching her intently as she finally turned to face him. He wanted her to say something, but since she didn't, he took that to mean that she wanted him to finish.

"All I ever thought about was you after we met," his vision blurred - his one visible charcoal gray eye holding what emotion he'd learned to hide long ago, making Kagome catch her breath. "There's... definitely something wrong with that."

The look on Kagome's face was priceless, Kakashi admit - she looked adorable flustered, and angry, almost ready to beat him to a pulp... he chuckled mentally. Sadly, he didn't get to see her this angry before he had tried to shove her out of his life.

"Not exactly what I meant," he looked pointedly at her. "I... I _think_, I may like you... and there's nothing I can do about it. That's why I didn't want you to come back here..."

She wasn't sure what to say to that. _He thinks he might like me?_ What is he expecting her to say? That it's okay, and she'll just leave to leave him to whatever it is that he was going to try to do? "That's not a good reason, Kashi," she answered with a small smile. _Truth is, I thought I wanted him more than that... not a simple crush like he's implying_, her heart clenched. "And I'm afraid I can't just leave here..."

After a moment of silence from Kakashi, Kagome noticed that he moved closer to her. One of his gloved hands went to her hair and the other went to cup her cheek as he caught her gaze. He leaned in close enough that his masked face was near a few centimeters away from her face, almost as if he was going to kiss her before he smiled behind his mask at her.

"I don't want you to leave," he whispered, leaning away.

* * *

**Authoress's Note:** Arrghh! I am trying to get the length up there, but it's not working. I'm going to have to try harder! -Nods-

Anyways, I hope you liked it. (**Requests are still open**)


	6. Why

**Next Request:** _Safe and Sound_ – Taylor Swift

**Then:** -Randomized iPod Shuffle Song-

Requests are still open. (:

* * *

"_The tangled thoughts I hear a mocking bird sing,_

_This old world really ain't that bad a place_,"

– _Why_, Rascal Flatts

* * *

**6. Why?**

She walked into the apartment that they were staying in with Kakashi walking just behind her. Ever since their encounter moments ago she couldn't get her heart to stop trying to beat right out her chest. He didn't kiss her like she expected him to, but she supposed he made up for that by asking her out for lunch after she helped her mother.

Too bad she still didn't give him a direct answer yet. No matter how much she wanted to.

"Kagome-chan?" his voice was startled, and it caught Kagome's attention as she turned swiftly to see what caught him by surprise. He seemed to be looking down at an object in his hands.

It was small, purple, round, and on a very familiar necklace. Actually the whole thing was familiar. It was the gift her father had given her before he died. He told her to protect it, and to make sure it didn't fall into greedy hands. But, she, at the time was upset about her father leaving her family, that she hid it… except now Kakashi had found it hidden under all the sutras, swords, and other supplies.

Her breath left her in a long gasp and she dropped the rosary that she had been observing just moments before. _I got rid of it… I–Why is it here?..._, she thought aimlessly.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kakashi put the necklace down into the box that he found it and he stepped closer to her to see what was wrong. "What was that?"

She didn't answer, she stared at the box, lost in thought as she forced the memories out of her mind about her father's last spoken words, and the supposed duty that she was given—the fact that her mother had taken up a job to prevent her from losing what mattered to her—her life, to a cursed jewel that was passed down in her family for generations. First, the old priestess Midoriko had forced it out of her body… then it was reduced and kept under lock and key by some of the villagers in her homeland before it made its way to her. After seeing what happened when people crossed paths with the jewel, she indeed believed it was cursed—her father died shortly after she received it, because of a demon attack.

Clearing the last bit of past from her mind, she looked up to Kakashi with glossy eyes before she spoke clearly.

"Just a gift from my father," she lied.

Kakashi's lone visible eye narrowed as he stepped away from the priestess. He didn't seem to believe her one bit even though she kept eye contact. The lie was easy to see through and she knew it. He wasn't going to let this go.

"I don't understand," he murmured. "Did something happen, to your father?"

"Yes," she muttered, but she knew Kakashi could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Kakashi nodded but didn't ask any further questions on that situation. "Then… would that," he pointed to the box filled with supplies. "Be the legendary Sacred Jewel of Four Souls?"

The tears went free but she didn't answer his question, instead she asked one of her own. "Why did ask, if you knew what it was?"

Kakashi frowned. He asked, because he wanted to be sure. And if the rumors about the jewel were correct, everyone who came across it was practically cursed. But, he didn't want her to feel that way, even as he came to the assumption that she hid it because of it's legend. "Because, I wanted to be sure," he smiled gently. "You don't have to guard it on your own now, you know..."

_But why would she want to keep it to herself?_

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the shortness. I'm not sure if that went along with that song well or not; but I couldn't use it for their relationship because they already decided to give it a try, and since this is going to be a full story, I needed a background conflict as well, so here it is! :D...


	7. Safe and Sound

**Next:** _Lego House_ – Ed Sheeran

**Then:** _Kiss Me_ – Ed Sheeran

* * *

_"Don't you dare look out your window, _

_Darling, everything's on fire, _

_The war outside our door keeps raging on," _

– **_Safe and Sound_**, Taylor Swift & The Civil Wars

* * *

**7. Safe and Sound **

Kakashi held onto the box of the supplies needed with sure hands as both he and Kagome walked side by side back to his sensei's office.

He had a lot on his mind, now. His worries would always stray to whether or not Kagome would actually accept him, but the lesser worry of his mind was that she was still stressing over the Shikon no Tama that was placed in her care, even though he told her that she wouldn't have to guard it alone. He wasn't really bothered about helping her protect the jewel from people or demons alike that would no doubt want the jewel, it would get him closer to her in the process, wouldn't it?

It'll all be fine, he'd make sure of it.

A miko and a ninja side by side should be able to take care of protecting a mere artifact... with lots of power that could even call the Shinigami back to them... He finally began to feel himself worry about that, but he still knew for a fact that they wouldn't be protecting it alone.

He'll ask his sensei for back up, and maybe he'll even get paid for an S-ranked mission... He honestly didn't want Kagome to stress herself over something that wasn't worth the effort, and he'll do anything to take the burden off of her shoulders.

...

But, _she_ didn't like that she involved another person, though... How could she allow herself to fall for him when she knew there was no way she could have a life after being burdened with the jewel.

Kagome wanted to tell him that no one else should do her work for her... that it was _her_ job, and she was told to guard it as her father's last dying breath. But, she couldn't find it in her to do that. Kakashi gave her something to believe, and she knew she wouldn't be guarding this alone. Even though it was clear to Kagome that she wasn't allowed to have romance in her life, it didn't mean she didn't want it. She wanted it, and she believed she deserved it.

She also knew that that wasn't what Kakashi had told her, but at this point she was willing to take anything, because he said that he liked her.

He walked beside her, shoulder to shoulder as they made their way up the slope and to the office together, her new jewel nestled in the small crevice made from her cleavage, hung on a silver chain.

"Thank you, Kakashi," she murmured to him.

* * *

**End Note: **Sorry this is late, I was opting to update stories with more reviews, and then get to the ones with less.

**Hope you enjoyed it, though! :)**


End file.
